life is strange
by xion0104
Summary: Ritsu conoce a una chica en un tren y en un vagón en especifico ¿que sucederá entre ellas?


LIFE IS STRANGE

diablos no llegare a tomar el tren, empujaba a la gente fuera de camino como si estuviera corriendo por mi vida, pero en realidad es solo por cumplir un capricho que tengo, se estarán preguntado cual es pero antes me presentare mi nombre es Tainaka Ritsu tengo 16 años y voy a una escuela pública común y corriente pero eso son detalles menores del porque quiero llegar a como dé lugar llegar a ese tren y a un vagón en especifico. Al llegar a duras penas a el tren al cual llegue pasar por pura suerte, porque las puertas se estaban cerrando y tuve que pasar de lado, mire a mi alrededor y allí estaba ella, como siempre leyendo algún libro, tan concentrada hasta el punto de no percatarse de la bulla que hay en el tren, con su largo cabello negro atado en dos coletas a cada lado correspondiente, tiene el aire de un gatito, ella es el porqué corro cada día para tomar este tren, hay algo en ella que me llama la atención aun no logro descifrar o tal vez ya lo sé pero no quiero aceptarlo. Solo se por su uniforme que va una escuela privada, ella jamás tomaría en cuenta a alguien de una escuela pública. Esto empezó como cualquier otro día , por accidente había despertado un poco más temprano de lo normal y me había dado cuenta cuando estaba en la estación de trenes y entre a un vagón cualquiera, fue allí cuando la vi.

Como siempre la observo por el relejo de las ventanas del tren para no ser tan obvia cada día que pasa mi corazón se acelera y cada vez la presión en mi pecho aumenta, de verdad soy patética eh estado así por casi 4 meses y solo puedo obsérvala, donde quedo mi personalidad inquieta y sociable, creo que debería hacer algo para quitar esta sensación de incomodidad que hay en mi pecho. Ya eh tomado una decisión esta será la última vez que la vea, después de todo somos chicas, jamás ocurrirá algo entre nosotras.

al día siguiente, por inercia corrí al mismo tren y vagón, creo que las viejas costumbres no se pierden de la noche a la mañana. Busque otro lugar en que posicionarme dentro del vagón, por suerte está casi vacío a esta hora, me siento en uno de los tantos asientos, pero acurre algo que me confunde, aquella chica se levanta de su asiento y se sienta a mi lado volviendo a poner su concentración en su libro pero antes me mira y me regala una sonrisa, eso me impacta de inmediato y comienzo a sentir nervios, aun mas con tenerla a mi lado, de verdad ¿por qué hiso eso? siento que corazón late demasiado fuerte tanto que temo que ella lo escuche. Al día siguiente paso lo mismo con la diferencia de que ella me saludo y yo entre balbuceos también salude, al día siguiente a ese me pregunto por mi nombre, le dije el mio y ella me dijo el suyo el cual era Azusa Nakano, hasta su nombre desprende ternura. Luego de eso teníamos conversaciones mas largas, en realidad todo lo que duraba nuestro trayecto en tren, ella me dijo que siempre había notado que subía a este mismo tren a la misma hora y que desde hace tiempo quería hablarme, lo cual me puso más nerviosa y me confundía cuando me decía cosas así y su comportamiento también me confundía es como si me conociera desde antes. Con el tiempo también llegamos a compartir nuestros números de celulares y las veces que no nos viéramos en el tren, nos llamábamos y hablábamos por largas horas y en clases también hablábamos por mensajes de texto, durante este tiempo mis sentimiento se calmaron un poco, pero seguían creciendo, fue por esto que envés de tomar el tren decidí tomar el autobús y a duras penas le contestaba a azusa, su llamadas eran constantes, de 15 de ellas solo contestaba una todo esto lo hice con la idea de mis sentimientos desaparecerían si me alejaba de ella, hasta que un día apareció afuera de mi escuela, me tomo de la muñeca y nos alejo de la multitud y cuando ya casi no avía tanta masa de gente azusa me encaro pidiendo explicaciones de por qué de mi distanciamiento me pregunto si había hecho algo malo que causara mi distanciamiento, su voz sonaba dolida y unas lagrimas fugases salieron de sus ojos y lo peor de todo es que yo soy la causante, la tome con fuerza entre mis brazos y la abrase y le pedí perdón y le invente una escusa torpe que ya no recuerdo, ni me ni yo creí esa excusa y sé que ella tampoco, pero aun así lo acepto y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza entre mis brazos y a la vez se aferraba a ellos como si temiera que me vaya de su lado de nuevo , fue por esto que decidí volver a tomar el tren, jamás me perdone haber hecho llorar a azusa pero podía compensarlo.

Llego finalmente el día en que ya no podía contener mis sentimiento y la vez tenía un mal presentimiento, pero lo ignore y decidí que era por mis nervios, hoy le diría a azusa lo que sentía por ella, me estaba jugando un todo o nada. Esta sensación de un mal presentimiento creció al llegar al tren pero también la ignore, salude como de costumbre a azusa pero note algo raro en el tren, la luces fallaban y a beses aceleraba más de lo normal. Fue allí cuando todo ocurrió en cámara lenta cuando íbamos en el tunel del subterráneo, este comenzó a desmoronase, me gire hacia azusa, su expresión denotaba pánico, todo mi alrededor trascurría en cámara lenta, sabía que posiblemente no saldríamos de esta asique tome a azusa entre mis brazos y me acerque a su oído y susurre

-"en esta vida y en la siguiente, siempre te amare"

luego de eso sentí un impacto y después de allí en adelante no sentí absolutamente nada...

abrí lentamente mis ojos, estaba recostada en un pasto excesivamente verde y un cielo claro rodeado de nueves ¿cómo llegue aquí? lo último que recuerdo era que...¡azusa! me levante de ese pasto fresco, y busque con la mirada a azusa pero solo veía un gran árbol a unos cuanto metros de aquí cuando de pronto siento una voz a mis espaldas

-buscas algo?-al girarme a donde provenía esa voz vi que era una chica, pelirroja de unos 1,60 de altura y de ojos azules ¿De dónde salió?

-¿Quién eres y dónde estoy?

-mi nombre es Saki, guio a las personas que llegan aquí y respondiendo a tu pregunta estas en la "nada"

-¿en la nada? que quieres decir

-bueno primero lo primero ¿recuerdas dónde estabas?

-estaba en un tren y algo salió mal y hubo un accidente…pero ¿como eso responde mi pregunta?

-pues estas muerta-eso me sorprendió tanto que caí al suelo de rodillas, es imposible no puedo estar muerta-sé que es difícil -Saki continuaba hablando-pero es la verdad, y llegaste aquí por tenías un deseo antes morir

-deseo?

-si, llegaste aquí por que lo querías demasiado y estoy aquí para guiarte y a cumplir ese deseo

-antes de eso ¿has visto a una chica llamada azusa nakano?

-bueno muchas personas llegan a aquí por segundo, pero no hay ninguna chica llamada así

AZUSA PV

abrí lentamente mis ojos que poco a poco se acostumbraban a la luz que atravesaba la ventana, ¿dónde estoy? mire a mi alrededor era una habitación donde solo había blanco y a mi alrededor unas cuantas maquinas una de ellas le reconocí la cual era la que veía mis latidos, mi cuerpo me dolía en exceso y sentía que mi cabeza iba explotar ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿dónde está ritsu?...¡ritsu! espero que esas palabras no hayan sido un sueño, porque siento lo mismo que ella y deseo corresponderle con todo mi ser, espero que se encuentre bien…quiero verla.

luego de unos minutos entra una enfermera entra a mi habitación y al verme despierta se sorprende ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? y ella me pregunta si recuerdo como llegue aquí y fue allí que recuerdo el incidente y comienzo a temer, ahora más que nada deseo ver Ritsu, deseo saber dónde está y esto se lo dije a la enfermera que evadió mi pregunta por cual comencé a exasperarme mas ella me dijo que me lo diría luego de hacerme unos exámenes a lo cual accedí demediado mientras más rápido mejor ya que así me permitirán ver a ritsu. Luego de los exámenes le volví a exigir a la enfermera por ritsu a lo cual ella cambio su samblaje y me dijo si era uno chica con cabello castaño corto y obviamente dije que sí y ella me dijo las palabras más crueles que hay en este mundo…ella está muerta, ella había amortiguado el impacto con su cuerpo, me había protegido, ella recibió todo el impacto. desde esa charla que mi vida ya no tubo sentido había perdido a la única persona que me hacía sentirme especial. la había notado desde la primera vez que entro al vagón, había notado que me observa desde el relejo de uno de las tantas ventanas de este, siempre la note.

RITSU PV

¿Qué?-como que ella no está aquí

-tú la salvaste, es por eso que ella no está aquí ella está en una habitación de hospital en este instante

en parte eso me alegraba mucho al menos ella puede seguir viviendo, por otra parte deseo poder verla de nuevo, espero que no se sienta sola.

-Hey saki, no existe la posibilidad de que pueda verla

-…..si la hay, pero sería muy fuerte para tu estado emocional, aun así deseas hacerlo?

-si-luego de eso hubo fuerte corriente de aire por lo cual cerré mis ojos, al notar que la corriente ya no estaba los abrí lentamente estaba en una habitación de hospital y en la cama de esta estaba azusa conectadas a unas maquinas, me dolió verla así y no poder hacer nada. vele por ella todos días hasta que despertara, sus padres vinieron a vela una semana después y luego se fueron nuevamente, ¿qué clase de padres son? pasaron los días así como las semanas, a la quinta semana azusa despertó, de verdad me alegro verla tanto que corrí a abrasarla pero mis manos traspasaron su cuerpo, había olvidado la cruel realidad. Azusa se veía desorientada bueno quien no estaría, a los pocos minutos llego una enfermera que checo que estuviera bien y le pregunto a azusa si recordaba como llego aquí fue allí en que su expresión cambio y enseguida pregunto por mi pero la enfermera evadió su pregunta y la llevo a hacerse unos exámenes, después de eso azusa volvió a preguntar por mi y la enfermera le explico mi situación, azusa se rompió en llanto y sollozaba que volviera su lado, que no la dejara sola y yo desesperadamente trate de abrasarla y hacerla sentir que estaba a su lado pero no lograba, solo podía gritarle a azusa que estaba a su lado pero también era inútil, solo podía ver como azusa lloraba y otra vez era por mi culpa. paso unas 2 semanas y le dieron el alta a azusa, pero ella no se veía para bien emocionalmente sus ojos estaban rojos y su mirada perdió color, ya tenía el brillo de alegría que desprendía. en todo ese tiempo estuve a su lado, note que cuando dormía lloraba entre sueños llamándome y yo solo podía verla en ese estado sin poder hacer nada, una semana después azusa visto mi tumba, fue un poco shokeante ver mi propia tumba, pero aun más doloroso ver que azusa se rompía en desgarrador llanto, cayó de rodillas al suelo, sus lagrimas caían al frio cemento y solo me pedía que volviera a su lado y yo solo puede rodearla con brazos no podía hacer nada ya que estos la traspasaban, al ver que el llanto de azusa no se calmaba me comencé a desesperar y grite a los cuatros viento ¡ESTOY AQUÍ AZUSA! azusa pego un pequeño brinco, ¿me escucho?

-que fue eso, sentí como un susurro-dijo verdad me pudo escucho aunque sea solo un poco-¿eres tu verdad ritsu?...no no creo que sea posible, creo que ya me eh vuelto loca-azusa se puso enfrente de mi tuba-de verdad te quise ritsu y si no hubiera pasado el accidente del tren por seguro que hubiera correspondido a tu sentimientos-eso hiso que las lagrimas corrieran libremente por mis mejillas-te quiero ritsu…no mejor dicho yo te amo, gracias por hacerme sentir tan especial-azusa comenzó a llorar nuevamente- gracias por llegar a mi vida- las lagrimas de azusa al igual que las mías corrían libremente por sus mejillas-de verdad te extraño.

AZUSA PV

luego de visitar la tumba de ritsu, todo había empeorado, mis padres (los cuales no son mis reales padres, solo me adoptaron para acceder a la fortuna de mi familia) comenzaron a ignorarme cada vez más, la escuela me daba igual, tomaba el autobús aunque fuera más lento para llegar a la escuela, por subir a un tren solo me trae recuerdo de ritsu, a veces siento que está a mi lado cuidándome aunque eso es muy poco probable, ritsu fue lo mejor que había pasado trajo alegría a mi mundo, me hiso sentirme querida nuevamente, pero ya no está y si ella no está esto ya no tiene sentido. con ese pensamiento en mente al bajar de autobús cruce la calle con el semáforo aun en rojo

RITSU PV

al ver a azusa cruzar la calle vi que un auto la iba a atropellar por lo cual desesperadamente trate córrela, corrí a ella y la empuje y por el impacto cerré mis ojos, al abrirlos nuevamente tenia a azusa entre mis brazos con la diferencia de que no estamos en la calle, sino que de nuevo estamos en la "nada" azusa tenia sus ojos abierto de par en par y de ellos comenzaron a caer lagrimas, levanto su mano derecha y la puso delicadamente sobre mi mejilla, al ver que realmente estaba allí me abraso con fuerza y lloraba entre mis brazos, mientras que yo solo le hacía mimos en su espalda para que se calmara, entre sollozos me decía que me quería y que nunca me fuera de su lado .Luego de eso azusa se calmo y observo a su alrededor y me pregunto dónde estamos en eso apareció saki de nuevo provocando un pequeño susto en nosotras, le explico donde estábamos a azusa y ella se lo tomo muy bien, saki nos dio un momento a solas nuevamente y le pregunte a azusa si estaba bien con todo esto ya que también tenía familia y ella me dijo que en realidad no tenia y que solo tenía a sus padres adoptivos que solo la querían por el dinero de su familia, a lo cual yo solo guarde silencio, azusa comenzó a relatarme que me había notado desde siempre, notaba mis miradas discretas y que el día que me senté en otro lado del vagón sintió temor a no volver a verme, tomo fuerzas y decidió sentarse a mi lado, que yo era la primera persona que la tomaba tanto en cuenta y que la hacía sentirse especial , ya que en su escuela pasa desapercibida y todos se burlaban de su apariencia de niña pequeña y sus padres casi nunca estaba en casa, que cuando deje de ir al tren y de recibir sus llamadas de verdad temió perderme y que decido encararme en mi escuela, la cual supo cual era por la insignia en mi uniforme, no quería perder a la única persona que la hacía sentirse especial. En eso apareció Saki nuevamente

-ya es tiempo, tienen que pasar a su siguiente vida-azusa tomo fuertemente mi mano-pero no teman, se verán allí aunque no se recuerden sus caminos se cruzaran en algún punto.

-¿es enserio?-dijimos ambas a la vez

-sí, se lo prometo a ambas ya que ese es su deseo y será cumplido como debe ser, pero ya es hora de que pasen a otra vida.

me gire hacia azusa y tome su rostro entre mis manos y le di un beso, el cual no era un despedida si no que era un hasta pronto. Luego de eso Saki nos guio para pasar a otra vida, en ese trayecto jamás solté la mano de azusa, al igual que ella...

iba camino a casa después de una extenuante jornada en la universidad, cundo al doblar en una calle una chica de cabello castaño con un raro flequillo que caía en su cara paso enfrente mio, iba escuchado música y la verdad no sé lo que me impulso a seguirla y tocar delicadamente su hombro para que girara a verme. Quién diría que ese simple gesto uniría nuestros destinos y a la vez encontrar a la persona que mas amare, más que nada

_**FIN**_

y bueno allí termina life is strange, díganme que les pareció este pequeño oneshot de Ritsu y Azusa como siempre Siéntanse libre de darme su opinión, critica, consejos para mejorar mi escritura y sobretodo idead coméntenlas sin vergüenza todo es bienvenido.


End file.
